


We Suck Young Blood

by SatanicAegyo



Category: VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Cute Kim Taehyung | V, Fantasy, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Kim Taehyung | V-centric, M/M, Oblivious Kim Taehyung | V, Student!Jungkook, Vampires, student!taehyung, teacher!hakyeon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 03:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16631966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanicAegyo/pseuds/SatanicAegyo
Summary: Taehyung wants to find out more about vampires - the creatures that have been driven into hiding since their existence. Now in his first year of university, Taehyung's not sure he's ready to learn about them.Rating and tags will change.Title based off Radiohead's 'We Suck Young Blood'





	We Suck Young Blood

Taehyung stepped into his room; a cramped area with nothing more than a bed and a desk. He had the most inspiring view of the construction work on the building beside him, and a rickety radiator that gurgled every time he bumped into it. Oh, what fun it is to be a student.  

It felt odd being here – away from his friends who’d decided to go on their gap year without him; he could barely afford university let alone a holiday to Europe. Travelling to Seoul was odd too – his Daegu dialect stood out massively, a fact to which he’d only discovered upon arriving. 

Dropping his bags down on the squeaking mattress, Taehyung began to unpack; his clothes fit tightly into the limiting wardrobe despite having not many items. His books and stationery fit neatly on his desk, and his second-hand laptop sitting in the centre. In his hand he held some hair dye - lavender to be exact – to which he had planned on using when he arrived, fearing for his life if his grandmother saw him with it at home.   

Taehyung was studying Korean history, finding he could barely stay awake when studying for his other subjects. In all honesty, he was considering skipping out on his higher education in favour of finding a job and living off ramen the rest of his life. But whilst that sounded lovely, he knew we could do more with his future; a novelist or a teacher, something he could be proud of.  

He knew why he was particularly interested in history; it was the only subject where he could openly learn about vampires. As his previous school was quite religious, none of the staff was willing to go further than the origins of their life, but now that he was at university, he could delve into so much more.   

Taehyung found there are very few vampires who choose to live in the public due to the social distaste towards them and their biological needs – some people even deny their existence due to how little presence they have (his family being one of them). However, every now and then you hear on the telly of how people go missing, only to turn up in a bin somewhere with a pierced neck and drained blood.   

This information did nothing but amaze Taehyung. He wasn’t suicidal, nor was he looking to become a vampire himself (he didn’t even know how to). It was the idea that there could be more than humanity; something special and superior, yet so taboo. Like a superhero with a taste for morbidity, he thought.    

He found this was one of the main reasons for moving out to Seoul; the freedom of knowledge and the proximity to danger made his mind jump with excitement. How cool would it be to meet a vampire?! The teenager hoped he wouldn’t be drained on-the-spot if that ever happened.  

Sighing, Taehyung turned to the door – he had yet to buy any food or necessities, and he was not about to starve himself on the first day.  

 

°。°。°。°。°。°。°。°。°。° 。°。°

The streets of Seoul were bustling with people; Taehyung had already shouldered into a dozen people and nearly be knocked over himself. Even now, in the convenience shop, he struggled not to collide with the carefully stacked shelves as a group of young boys claimed an entire passage.   

Taehyung turned onto one isle where hundreds of different clothes detergents and softeners stared back at him with amusement. He scratched his head in bewilderment – why were there so many? They all do the same thing! _I’ll go for the cheapest._  Taehyung thought decisively.  _That way if it’s shit I wouldn’t have wasted much money._  

He went through the shop with this thought in mind – picking up rip-offs of expensive brands that ought to be illegal, and cheap shampoos that looked as if it would burn his hair off rather than clean it. Taehyung left the shop with a large grin plastered to his face; living cheaply wasn’t that hard after all.  

Walking back was more of a struggle than he anticipated; balancing three large bags that required to be cradled, lest the handles broke, was not a fun activity. He made it halfway back before he tried swerving round someone, resulting in some of his items flying out of the bags and onto the pavement.   

Taehyung bent down to try to pick up one of the chocolate bars that had fallen, only to have his carton of milk roll out too. He stood there for a moment, contemplating whether or not he should abandon his poor food in favour of saving his other purchases. Maybe if he came back to them after they’d still be there! That would be too wishful…

He must’ve been standing in that spot for a while because he felt someone poke at his shoulder tentatively. Looking up, Taehyung met eyes with the stranger. He was a tall man, with tanned skin not so dissimilar to his own. Dark brown hair parted to reveal darker eyes, of which stared kindly upon the boy in front of him. 

‘Hello? Do you need help with that?’ The stranger asked, his voice cheery despite the questioning expression that his face he held. 

‘Ah, um…’ Taehyung stumbled, shocked that someone had stopped to assist him.

He watched as the man bent down to pick up the dropped items without an answer. Taehyung felt tongue-tied as the stranger started balancing them back in the bags within his arms. How embarrassing! 

‘Are you okay with those? You’ve got a lot to carry.’ He said, amused.  

‘Yeah, I'm fine,’ Taehyung answered, offering a slight smile to the stranger. 

It was only when the guy walked past him that Taehyung realised he’d forgotten to even say sorry  _or_  thank you.  _I need to improve my bloody manners_ , thought the student as he trod back to his room at a snail's pace, still mortified that he’d already made a public fool of himself.   

  °。°。°。°。°。°。°。°。°。° 。°。°

 

Freshers week, Taehyung found, was his new definition of regret. 

He’d succeeded in dyeing his hair the day after he’d arrived and had plenty of time to choose some outfits that match in preparation for the many parties that were about to take place. 

Growing up in Daegu with his family, alcohol was almost forbidden for him, especially since he’d only recently turned 18. As a result, Taehyung went from party to party getting pissed. Now on the Sunday before lectures started, the teenager lay face down on his bed, motionless, and regretting everything.  

 _At least,_  he thought, _I didn’t wake up in someone else’s bed._

In fact, Taehyung hadn’t even thought of hooking up with anyone during that week; he hadn’t even been out with someone yet, and the thought of making out with a stranger seemed foreign to him. 

Getting up, he had to fight off a wave of nausea before he was able to take a step forward. He'd made it to the kitchen without throwing-up, which was a feat in itself, and was attempting to piece together a bowl of cereal when the door opened.  

Now, whilst Taehyung had met a few of his flat mates, he was most definitely drunk when it happened. Seeing someone in the same room as himself felt both awkward and flustering – that was until the other person decided to break the ice: 

‘You look shit,’ they said in a dismissive tone. 

‘…Oh,’ Taehyung managed, not quite registering that the blunt insult was aimed at him. 

The two stood there for a moment, wondering what to do next. 

‘Who are you?’ Taehyung said, not remembering if he’d met this student before. 

‘Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook. Who are you?’’ he replied. 

‘Taehyung, Kim Taehyung.’ He said, ‘It's nice to meet you, Jungkook, but I think if we talk any longer my head will split in two and run off into the sunset.’ 

Jungkook stepped back from the door as Taehyung slid past, his slippers skidding noisily against the tiled floor. 

Sitting back down in his room, he took out his phone and scrolled through the photos that’d been piling up in his phone from fresher’s week. He’d yet to make any friends yet, so the majority of them were of him trying to take a decent selfie whilst shit-faced. Needless to say, Taehyung didn’t have to think twice as he deleted them all. 

He ran his hand through his newly lavender hair and stuffed his mouth with a spoonful of cereal.  _What an odd guy._  

Taehyung felt he had done something wrong to Jungkook already – maybe he’d knocked into him at a party or thrown up on his shoes. No, he would’ve remembered that. Maybe the boy was just a dick, despite his deceivingly innocent face. Dealing with dicks like Jungkook wasn’t a problem – he’d just avoid him.

Taehyung didn’t let the thought trouble him again as he prepared for his classes; he was not about to be put down before university has even started.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!!!  
> This is my first BTS fiction and unfortunately it won't be updated regularly, but make sure to leave a bookmark so you know when I post a new chapter!!
> 
> If you want to read my other fiction (Harry Potter), here's a link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10849437/chapters/24088983


End file.
